


Raffine Uncleans Clock!: UnRessurection

by kirbymanx



Series: Raffine Uncleans Clock! Trilogy [2]
Category: Puyo Puyo (Video Games)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Anti-Hero, But those be spoilers, Corruption, Egotistic Protagonist, Female Anti-Hero, Female Protagonist, Halloween, Happy Ending, Haunted Houses, Heroes to Villains, Horror Comedy, Jerk Protagonist, Lame Antagonist, Lemons as in the fruit, Mental Breakdown, Mind Control, More tags applicable, Out of Character, POV Female Character, POV First Person, Power Fantasy, Resurrection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-31
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-15 01:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21245300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx
Summary: To avoid any kind of disaster happening again at her home (supernatural or not). This year’s Halloween party is at a beach mansion. But luck would have it that instead of ghosts, a new type of supernatural threat has infected everyone. More victims, more edge, more unladylike attitude, less care for her environment. Once again, Raffine’s the only one who can unclean all the clocks. But will it be feasible, with this baddie locked in the house with her until dawn? Can she handle this different class of ghoul?? READ TO FIND OUT!!!





	Raffine Uncleans Clock!: UnRessurection

**Raffine Uncleans Clock!: UnRessurection** **  
** **by kirbymanx**

Hello, I am Raffina. The most beautiful magic school student in Primp Town. I can’t cast magic on my own. I… Sadly need assistance… My pouch that’s always to the side of my hip is what allows me to cast my spells… Even then, it’s converted from my martial arts energy. At which I excel at. Ohohoho~ Not to brag.

Well, actually, yes I do mean to brag. Literally a year ago I saved my home from ghosts! And the ghosts got back into the bodies of people I know. That is an important part.

Looking back at it. I am just amazing if I do say so myself. Oh, La-Ti-Da~ What a Halloween. But it shouldn’t have been at my mansion…

Most afterward regarded me as their hero. Well, the goody-goods anyway. I just got a lot of respect from the others.

This Halloween, partly as a celebration of my heroic nature, we’re celebrating Halloween as well as my greatness at some other mansion.

It’s a mansion near a beach a town over. Daddy bought it for me cheap and it looks the part. It not only saves on decorating, but I also couldn’t care less about it. It could get collapsed by their humdrum fashion sense, stupidity, spilled punch what have you and I wouldn’t care. We could leave it as the biggest mess ever and I’ll ask Daddy to demolish it. And as a delightful bonus, I can party with the rest of them without fear of being robbed or having their filthy hands put all over my mansion.

I’m a little late to my own party, my costume just got done. It got delayed an aggravating amount of time. Screw me for wanting to dress a little silly  _ (but  _ not  _ too  _ silly) for a change, right? I’m on a speedy chariot in some normal clothes. I should only be a little late.

Oh, well. I am the belle of the ball. There is such a thing as being fashionably late. My ride went back to Primp Town, he dropped me off.

Half-an-hour isn’t bad. And the sun hasn’t risen yet. We are planning to party as long as we can, it’s gonna be a sleepover of sorts. But we each take a room. I let my rescue-ees invite some other friends too because I’m such a grateful lady.

The sun hasn’t risen yet. The beach looked quite gorgeous at night with the full moon out. When I’m sick of partying I think I’m going to jog on the beach. Yes, that sounds like a splendid idea. I’m almost there.

“Who’s this cloaked geek?” I said to myself as I walked up to my slightly dilapidated mansion. “Hey, this is invitational only, plebian. Get lost!”

“My humblest apologies, Miss.” The strange man said with an accent that would denote he is from nobility. “But as you can see,” He pulled a letter and gave it to me. I saw a glimpse underneath his cloak. It was some beautiful regal clothes and an old-looking book. This guy can’t be some beggar then. “I am invited.”

I pulled out my reading glasses to read this.  _ “Meet me at…” “…House number 12… ” “To have ‘fun’” _ This note is really cryptic.  _ “You’re friend, Akuma.” _ Akuma? Akuma’s invited? He’d better be a semi-literal party animal at his age.

“Are you, perchance, the young countess of this mansion?”

“Countess?” Oh~ I do like the sound of that.  _ Countess Raffina Fielding… _ I am going to work towards that title. Does it make me sound old?

“May… I enter?” He pointed at the  _ open  _ door and spoke a bit nervously.

I looked at the door. The  _ open  _ door. “Do you need me to hold your hand? Pah. Just go.”

“Thank you, wholeheartedly, milady.” He grabbed my hand and kissed the back of it. This gentlemanly gesture is usually very charming. But I don’t know… It felt… Too wide open? Awkward, despite the grace he displayed otherwise. Hard to explain… I rubbed the back of my hand on my skirt.

The sun’s almost up. I don’t think I missed much. “Hello everyone~” They greeted me back.

“Did you lose your way again?” Klug.

“Bite your tongue, Four-eyes. Now, hand me over a list of who’s here and I’ll go change.”

“Here Raffine!” I sighed, I just wanted to change and have fun already. Starting the day off with her insufferable voice… 

An identically dressed girl, half-a-head shorter than me, she had a stupid smile on her face got in front of me. She had the list I requested. “Amitie?”

“Yep. You like it?” She showed off her costume.

“No.”

“What! I tried so hard to be as pretty as you.”

“You’re more like a little sister trying to be the grown-up one.”

“Is that a good thing?” Gah. She is so stupid.

“Let’s just say you can’t rock my style, and you should’ve just bought a long pink wig instead of dyeing your short hair pink. It just doesn’t work!”

“Oh… Okay. Fiddlesticks, I tried so hard…” She walked off. I strutted to wherever the bathroom is. I’m surprised there’s still electricity in the building. I thought the lanterns I ordered were necessary.

It didn’t take long but I found a bathroom. I sat on the edge of the dusty bathtub to read the list of who’s here in my honour. “Let’s see, who is here?”

“Arle.” Always nice to see her. She took time out of her day to be here out of her dashing adventures for my comparatively droll party.

“Carbuncle.” Arle’s freak-ish (but cute) pet.

“Klug.” That snob… I couldn’t just not invite him even if I don’t want to. Even if I didn’t invite him the only one who can stand him will. That being…

“Amitie.” I just hope she’s not too annoying tonight. I don’t wanna hate her, it causes wrinkles, but she makes it so easy.

I skipped ahead, Rulue and Minotauros couldn’t make it again… She’s like the only relatable person I know… And I wanna get back at Mino for beating me at arm wrestling.

“Ringo.” I saw her in a typically male vampire costume. She makes it work. Ringo has potential. For example, she isn’t an eyesore to look at normally either. Too bad she’s a bit of a nerd. And don’t get wrong, I value study time as well, I am only behind Klug in my studies. But she takes it too far. 

“Maguro.” Ringo’s handsome boyfriend. All I said about Ringo goes for him, including the matching costume. Just replace ‘nerd’ with ‘weirdo’ and ignore the study stuff. I don’t know much about him, I rarely talk to the two. The fact they’re from a different world does not help.

“Who the hell is…” I adjusted my glasses to make sure I was reading that right. “Draco Centauros?” That can’t be a name. That sounds like a scientific name for a species.

“Witch.” You mean that’s that blonde witch’s actual name? As long as she doesn’t spike any drinks, brew potions in a makeshift cauldron or out hyper Amitie she can stay.

“Lemres.” I hope he brought some good snacks. He should’ve, that guy never leaves the house without candy.

“Feli.” That’s Lemres’ student and dependent. Into the occult. Nobody likes her.

I’m keeping their description short for you. Just reminding you of them. It has been a whole year after all. That is you right? Well, whatever, like I care.

“Baldanders?” Who is that? Sounds German… Do I know anyone German? Klug maybe? I slapped my forehead. Baldanders was that dwarf Feli’s dog. How could forget? It is that evil kid’s only redeeming quality. Unlike me, I got more than you can count.

“Lidelle.” Surprised that that wallflower joined again. That girl’s afraid of her own shadow.

“Sig.” I can’t read his handwriting so it must be him. Surprised he found his way here. Does he even know why he’s here? That is a legitimate question I have about him. I do not know.

“Earl Graaf…?” Did I pronounce that right? Is that cloaked friend of Akuma’s?   


Wait, the last one on the list is me.

“If this ‘Earl’ is here… Where’s Mr. Akuma?”

…

Maybe he’s late too?

Anyway, this list forgot to include that freaking annoying green-haired dragon lady… I saw her, she’s here. She’s honestly my first choice to boot out. Yes, even over Klug. Klug can at least be useful. That dragon just makes everything worse.

Oh, well, I got done dressing up. Today is the anniversary of  _ adoring  _ the lady they have to thank to as why they are still breathing today.

And because they’re here to  _ adore  _ me, I’d better look the part. I’m forgoing dressing up sexy this year to look  _ adorable~ _ “Ohohohohohohoh, Meow-Ti-Da~” I had a cute widdle kitty cat costume commissioned just for the occasion. That’s why I was late.

This costume doesn’t have a full cat head, but I don’t care. That would cover my perfect face and my beautiful hair. And that’s only acceptable in a fight.

_ “Oh, tres bein~~”  _ I squished cheeks with my paws. I kept looking in the mirror. I could just snuggle myself. What can’t I pull off?

And then out of nowhere, the lights went out. It’s frustrating, but inevitable I suppose. The sunrise lit enough of the room. If it isn’t just that this lightbulb’s busted then it should still be very visible in this mansion with the curtains open. Turns out my is assumption is right. It’s plenty visible in the hallway. Plenty visible. These curtains weren’t closed on my way here. I opened them back up. The paws on my feet are padded but I wouldn’t want to stub my toe on something I couldn’t see regardless.

“What are you doing?!” Ugh. Klug…

“Do you have to shout?!” I shouted back at him at the back of the hallway.

“Miss Raffina? Please close the curtains.” Lidelle asked of me on the other side of the hallway. I did not see her there previously.

“No, I want this mansion properly lit.”

“P-P-Please! Don’t burn us up!” Huh?

“Burn us up? What does that mean? It’s not like I was planning to work on my tan today.”

“Huh?” Lidelle replied.

Klug started screaming. “Don’t you see, Lidelle? She’s one of those who haven’t been turned into Master Graaf’s servant yet!” Servant? What’s going on? Klug would never call anyone his master so casually.

“Oh, I’m sorry, Miss Raffina, but this is gonna hurt a bit. But after that, you’ll feel great. Master Graaf will make you feel great too.”

“Her blood must taste delicious.” WHAT?! I thought I heard Klug lick his lips. LIDELLE TOO?!? Are they? No that’s ludicrous.

_They transformed into hideous bats!! _I thought Klug looked paler than usual. **_BECAUSE_** **THEY ****_ARE_**** VAMPIRES!!!**

The purple and green bats formally known as Klug and Lidelle flew over what little sun rays shone through.

I panicked. This should not be happening! But this is very real. Vampires were supposed to be extinct!

They are closing in! Whattodo? Whattodo! Idon’twannabepale!! Idon’twannabeaslave!!! Sunlight!! Window!! “Jump!!” I combat rolled out of the open window! I heard the bats fly into each other. “HAHA!!” I taunted them.

“Hear us, Raffine!” Klug said, no longer a bat. And yes, he’s definitely paler. I shivered. He and Lidelle had glowing red eyes and fangs. It did make me shiver a little. “You will be Master Graaf’s minion too soon!” Lidelle tepidly nodded in agreement.

“You’ll have to catch me first!” I ran off. As far as I can, perhaps find some flammable liquid and burn the house down…

I don’t know why, but my heart feels… heavy right now… Am I crying?

“Raffine, kuma?!” I saw a dark blue spirit-like teddy bear at the neighboring beach home!

“Akuma? Oh my goodness! I need your help!!”

“Follow me!”

I followed him to his beach home next to mine. Quite a coincidence. “I wasn’t invited, kumamamama! I was busy setting a trap for Graaf. Until you invited him in, mamamakuuuma! How do you not know your own house number, kumamama?”

How dare he suggest that! “Well, you just must’ve miswritten it a 12 instead of 13!” There, showed him!

“Or maybe you misread  _ your own _ property’s house number! Invited a  _ Vampire _ inside!! Vampires only invade a home when you let them, for the record! Let him turn everyone into his abominable ilk. And will reign free as soon as the sun goes down! Kumamamamamamaaaaaaa!”

“How was I supposed to know he was a vampire?”

Akuma rumbled. “You will have to fix this before the sun sets.”

“Why me? You’ve probably fought vampires before!” He’s a demon hunter.

“Actually, no. The foreign Earl, the infamous E. Graaf. Is immune to most magicks I possess. That’s why he’s infamous in the demon realm. That and his ambitions to make a vampire army. I had this elaborate trap set up on my beach home to stake him right through his heart.” He pointed at the ceiling and I froze, that looks way more complex than it probably should be. “You, Raffine, are just the woman for the job, you’re very strong and high on Ki.”

“Why thank you.” I soaked up the part I like. “But what does my Ki have to do with it?”

“Simply put, it slows down the vampirification process, making you not a lost cause when you get bit. For a minute or 5 or so kumakuma!.” I felt a bit nervous. I rubbed my neck. “In theory.” I held my neck tighter. “Will you return your friends back to normal!” That felt like a rhetorical demand. Not like I have a choice. Sooner or later, they’ll reach my home of Primp Town.

“You can turn people back from being turned into vampires?”

“Quite.” He poked his head out of the box. “Leave the deconverting to me. Keep the catsuit on. It looks thick. It’ll protect you.”

“And  _ ruin _ it!? This was not cheap!” I tugged it a little. Bought this with my allowance, it’s made of very luxurious materials.

“And become a vampire, kuma!?”

“…Tch.” He wins this time. He put what had to be my vampire hunting tools.

“First, hand my your pouch.” I did what he asked. He enchanted it with… Something. I can’t sense specific magicks. “At the cost of some of it’s Ki to Magic conversion it can carry all of this.”

“Aha…” I need to listen carefully. He kept my Ki converting pouch with him.

“Vampires are repulsed up when they see crosses like this.” He put the cross in my pouch.

“Wait why would simple shape do that?”

“That’s something the demon-hunting community is trying to figure out to this day. I have a few garlic necklaces.”

“Doesn’t that kill them?”

“No! What? What does Accord teach you? Garlic doesn’t kill them, it makes them come to their senses. It’s like smelling salts to them. Have I mentioned your friends are probably hypnotized on top of being slaves to the vampire hierarchy?”

“No.” I stated flatly. “So I need to put them on and then…?”

“To keep them in check if they can stand the smell, kumakuma!” He dropped the dozens of garlic tied together in my pouch.

“NO! DON’T!!” It’s going to stink all year after today if he does.

“Too bad, mamamama!”

...I got a spare…

“Lemons.”

“Are you kidding me? How are--”

“If you let me finish, kumakuma!!” I shut up… The sun’s not gonna be here all day. “If you trick those flithy blood-sucking parasites to suck on a lemon, it will drain them for the day. They won’t be getting up. It will make my clean-up job easier.” He dropped about six or seven lemons in my pouch. He overprepared for this single vampire, hasn’t he? Is that even enough?

“Now, before I load up your pouch with the last resorts.” Last resorts? This is gonna be nothing like my ghost hunting day, isn’t it? “Here are some quick things you should know: Vampires have to be invited in, sometimes. So if they find themselves confined to a room, that’s why. And if you’re already in a room they may not enter. It depends on the vampire’s remaining personality, or how well they’ve embraced it.”

“Aha. They’re polite infectors…” Sounds silly when put like that.

“They can just wait to ambush you ask soon as you get out of a room, so be careful.” I nodded. Repeating the cliff notes of it. “This one is especially important to someone as superficial as you--”

“The *&%...” I cut myself off. Cleared my throat. To rephrase it. “I am not superficial. How dare you demean my refined tastes handsome specimens are there to be looked at!”

“NO MATTER, KUMAKUMA!!! JUST AVOID THE GAZE OF A VAMPIRE!! DON’T LOOK LONG NOR DEEP!!! THAT’S NO DOUBT HOW HE HYPNOTIZED KLUG, LIDELLE, AND WHOEVER ELSE, KUMAMAMAMAMAMA!! AND NEVER UNDERESTIMATE THE SEDUCTIVE ALURE AS WELL!!! KUMAMAMA!!!”

“I’m right here, you don’t have to shout.” I scorned.

“Anyway, don’t look deep into their eyes.”

“Okay. That won’t be a problem. I don’t like pale people anyway.” Hypnotism, eh? Does that even work? I guess it did on Klug and Lidelle. They’d never attack me like that. They must be very feeble-minded.

“They will be driven by vampiric instincts, and are, as mentioned, under his control. At least two layers. He’s the head vampire, kill him and everyone turns back to normal.”

“Good, gimme a stake and I’ll stab him.” I’m… gonna stab someone…

“It’s not that easy, kumakumakuma!! They will be hypnotized even if you were to find and kill him first. No telling they’ll snap out of it after being deconverted, it depends on the person. Hypnotism isn’t forever but I shall undo it personally after you’re done to be on the safe side.

“And garlic snaps them out of the trance, right.”

“And now mirrors.”

“I can’t see their reflections, right?”

“WRONG, KUMA!!!” He cleared his non-existent throat. “You just see their clothes.”

“Okay, tell me…” I don’t like the idea of this. It sounds lethal. “About those last resorts…” I directed my glance to the stakes lying on the table.

Akuma spoke matter-of-factly. “If you’re backed into a corner, and need to avoid getting bit.” I’m listening intensely. I only wanna hear this once, and I wanna hear this right. “STAKE’M TO THEIR HEARTS!!!” I jumped and yelped. I pray his eyes were on the ceiling and didn’t hear my childish yelp over his own voice. “KUMAKUMAKUMA!!!”

“Won’t that…” I hate being Captain Obvious. “Kill.... theeeeeeeeem?”

“And they won’t come back.”

“.................................What!”

“It’s a regretful move if you find yourself in a position to stake. I implore you to get over it as quick as possible. Nobody would hold it against you, and one dead friend is worth not being taken over by vampires.”

“I guess…” I’ll admit, I’m crummy at following the values of martial arts. But killing… I don’t think I’ll get over that… First I’ll get covered in blood, and then I’ll never be annoyed at people like Klug and Amitie again… I feel sad now.

“Keep in mind, if they’re under the pressures of the cross they are panicking. And when they panic they will do anything to get away. Keep that in mind, it makes a decent getaway tool should you need it. Don’t overuse it.”

“Got it…”

“And if you care about them, don’t let them get hit by water.”

“Wait, water?”

“Yes.”

“Any kind?”

“YES, KUMA!!!”

“Why, are vampires a pain to deal with again?”

“Do you want to burn them then, Kumamamamamama?!”

“No… Next, think twice before you invite someone in, kumamamama!!” He handed my pouch back. I put it back around my hip with a frown, a pout, and a head-turning scoff.

“Well, excuuuuuuuse me. Now, I’m off. You’ve blabbed on enough.”

“You’re right! Now go, mamamakuma!” I jogged to the front door. “Wait!” Ugh!

“Now what?” I said a little agitated.

Akuma seemed to do his best to suppress his mood swings. “I wanna stress this again: If you can’t save them. Then so be it. Don’t dwell on it. Trust me on that…”

“Okay.” I nodded. “I will stake this Earl guy. Mark my words.” I did the best to hide my discomfort. A lady does not show discomfort unless it is to manipulate someone. I went outside.

“She’s such a shot in the dark, the living are doomed…”

“I heard that!!”

“SO!? SCOOT!! DO YOUR BEST, KUMAMAMAMAMAMA!!!!”

I got back on the hot sand to my mansion. I pounded my dominant fist into my palm. “Enough wasted time, I,  _ Raffina Fielding, _ will save you all again.” I pointed at the door mere moments before I’m gonna storm the place like a tsunami!

Any moment now… I need a moment, my life’s on the line… And I need to do this all before the sun sets? It’ll be difficult to track everyone down.

I took a brave step closer. I need to stop wasting time. I will deconvert everyone! I will kill Earl! I will be celebrated as the treasure I am, again! 

**I SILENTLY JUMPED THROUGH AN OPEN WINDOW TO CATCH THEM BY SURPRISE! AND I AM READY TO KNOCK SOME SENSE INTO THESE VAMPIRES!**

And that’s not easy to do in this big cat costume. I observed my surroundings… If they are vampires in this dusty room I can’t sense them like I can with ghosts.

I’m a big feather duster… I wiped some off.

“Hm…? The curtains…” I should probably dispose of them. It limits where they can go. And that would prove useful. I tugged on the curtain. Ripping the curtain rail off the wall and catching it before it could make too much noise falling on the ground. I tossed the curtain outside into the sand outside. Good luck repairing that. “Ohohoho~” It was a quiet laugh.

Now before I go, is there anything I can use as a makeshift bow staff? It’s a weapon I train with on occasion. “...” Nothing. Except for that broom. I broke off its head. I weighted it. Feels frail, too light for my liking too. I need to make sure I avoid poking with the broken side.

I stepped outside and into a hallway somewhere. I’m not good with directions. DON’T. TELL.

I was greeted by more curtains, I can’t rip them all off. I’ll rip them off from the second to last window on each side, in the middle, and open any other that I’ll come across. An elegant solution for such an elegant individual such as myself~ I did what just said. And as soon as I threw out the third curtain Lidelle came out of one of the rooms.

“Eek. It’s so bright!” She went back into that room. I don’t think she saw me. “Owowowow!” I heard through the door. That must be some sunburn… I took out a garlic necklace and entered the room, ~and no vampire can sneak up on me~. “Who’s there? Don’t you know it’s dangerous out in the sun?”

“Tch. Because I’m not a weak parasite, unlike you what are, Lidelle.” …I… I don’t feel like making fun of vampirism… “Whatever.” I don’t see her. “Where are you?”

“U-U-U-Up h-h-h-here!” A green bat said on top of a closet, looking scared of me.

“Get down!” I demanded.

“I-I will! J-Just gimme a m-moment. Th-The sun hurts so much.” She shivered.

I crossed my arms and tapped my foot. “I don’t have the time, Lidelle!”

“S-Sorry.” The green bat flew down. I got on edge a bit, readying my staff. She could come to my neck at any moment! But instead, she turned back to normal a meter or two in front of me.

And that’s vampire normal, not whatever-species-Lidelle-is normal.

“Um, may I suck your blood?” She asked so sweetly. And it’s genuine. I should know, I know how to fake it better than anyone should I want too.

“No.” I stood my ground. I made a sudden movement to scare her.

“Eep!” Ha! Even as an evil creature she’s too easy. “P-Please become a vampire too. Being a b-b-bat is the b-best, and M-Muh-Mister Graaf says blue blood tastes best.”

“Blech. No.” I took a step forward with my staff while holding the garlic.

“D-Don’t g-get m-me wrong! I’d love to t-tuh-tuh-taste your blood. Muh-My Master wants t-to taste you personally.”

Why. Ew! Does he wanna make me his personal slave? “Okay, Lidelle, I’ll make you think normally  _ before  _ I’ll have you turned back to normal.” I threatened her with the sharp end of my staff. Keyword: threatened.

“N-Noo!” I backed her into a corner. “Please d-don’t do that. Buh-Blood’s so tasty.” I shivered a little. She licked her lips. And said  _ blood  _ as if she said  _ milk. _ I never pay much mind to this shrimpy imp and this disturbs me. She transformed back into a bat. “And I love being a cute widdle li’l bitty bat~” You think bats are cute? At least that sounds closer to her. She loves animals.

I had enough of this. I threw the garlic necklace at the bat!

“Screek!” It tangled her wings up. And fell to the ground. “Squeak!” She tried the loosen herself. (Here’s a thought, Lidelle, stop being a bat!) And she quickly stopped trying. “Um… Raffina? Is that… Yeah… Aaaaah!!” She yelled as she put her disgusting leathery wings over her head.

“Shhhhh.” I shushed her while keeping the garlic close to her. “The last thing I need is to let them know I’m here!” Assuming she has come to her senses. “How do you feel?”

“I sucked Ringo’s blood… I’m a moooooonster!” She’s back to normal.

“Please tell what happened, tell me anything about Earl you know!.” What I could gather from her annoying blubbering is that Earl has given them free rein to do what they want until sunset. They’ve all been given some extra personality traits wherever he saw fit solely based on his preconceived notions. Lidelle says she was spared of it, just hypnotized to be loyal to him, but I don’t know. Could be the instincts?

What Earl’s doing?… I guess I’ll have to see it in action, to see changes in personalities… I can kinda see why he would do that. It’s much easier to mold people than to actually get to know them. I hate the latter. But the former isn’t easy.

“Hey, Lidelle? Want a Lemon? It’s good for vampires.” She transformed back to “““““normal”””””.

“M-Maybe I-I can become a vegan fuh-fruit bat.” I watched as she sunk in her fangs on it. I jumped a little at her drinking it. Do they drink blood  _ that  _ fast too? &*#$!! The dried fruit slid-off her fangs.

Lidelle’s went limp. “Lidelle?” Do vampires’ hearts beat? Cause it doesn’t. I snapped my fingers twice. Not an easy feat with these cat paws. “Eh…” I’ll assume she’s still “““““alive”””””. 

If I had known lemons were this potent I wouldn’t have wasted it on freaking Lidelle… I only have so much. I shoved her out of the way of any possible sunlight that could enter the room.

I returned to the hallway. Looking if any of the other vampires were here too. And goody, a vampire in the bathroom. This isn’t the same room changed in. I don’t see my bags.

Anyway, Sig’s here. He’s sleeping like usual. Hanging on the shower curtain railing. By his feet… 

“Wake up!” I shouted. Pointing with my sharp end again.

“Huh? Oh, Hi, Waffine.”

“It’s  _ Ra _ ffine! Like the foreign god Ra. Except I’m unaffiliated.” That sounded absolutely stupid.

“Do you feel a little weird too?”

“No.” I slowly picking out a garlic necklace to take him by surpr-- Actually, I’m curious…

“Why is the room upside down?” He barely moved as he looked around the room. I smirked.

“Well, look back at me, then.”

“Huh? GUUAAAA!” He looked at my cross and he fell on his head. He’s okay. The cross did more damage and that didn’t even touch him.

That’s the most emotion I’ve seen out of the cutie since. Since. Huh? When. I don’t have time to think about it. No time to dwell on that.  _ Un, Deux, Trois,  _ ** _Allez Oop!_ **

Sig choked a little on the scent like Lidelle. “Are you back to normal?”

“May… be?” He scratched his head.

“Good enough. Stay here in the bathtub, keep that curtain closed, don’t leave the room. Don’t take that necklace off otherwise you’ll die.”

“‘Kay.”

That was quick and painless. Nobody else was in this hallway, I ripped off the curtains in the hallway on the other side.

I just remembered I had the guest list on me. Lidelle lemoned, Sig garlicked. I hope he can withstand the smell.

I quietly opened the door. And closed it. This is a library. I’d bet 50 Credits that this was one of the least used rooms before it was sold to Daddy. This is no doubt where Klug lurks. No doubt he’s researching his vampirism. I do hear some noise. He must be behind these bookshelves.

These paws barely make any noise. But they don’t give me a steady stance should I need to fight. And I’m not light on my feet with this thing on either.

Can vampires sweat? Because that would be one advantage.

“Who goes there!?” Damn! He noticed me. Klug is the type to know his weaknesses, insufferable ego aside. I’d better keep everything hidden.

Klug walked around the corner of the bookshelf. He had a red cape, underneath was his usual purple attire, ditched his scholar cap, held his normal book, and overall he had better posture. He actually does seem trying attractive for once without even trying. Not that I want him. Don’t look into his eyes, Raffina.

When did he get this stuff?

He has vampiric traits of course. As I saw him earlier.

“So~” Ugh. Even as a vampire he’s still as smug as ever, I can’t stand that. “You’ve come back.” He glanced at my staff, and me. “You plan to stop us in a pudgy pussy-cat costume? Kyuayayayayaya!”

“Yes, Yes I will.” I said confidently. “Just so I can give less of a reason to be high and mighty.”

“You arrogant fool. I have every reason to be high and mighty. I’ll be my glorious Dark Master Graaf’s right-hand man!” Him? Wouldn’t Lemres be a better option? “And if you surrender now. You’ll be  _ my  _ right-hand if he so allows it.”

My head tilted a little, I don’t know how much of this is actually Klug speaking. “In your dreams, Klug. I won’t serve you, nor Earl, or anyone else.”

“We’ll see~” Grrr. I really want this little wimp to scream like a little girl like now… Hmm… I smirked. But then I shook my head to imply to him that I got nothing.

He chuckled. “Don’t worry, Raffine~ You’ll be happy to work for me. We’ll be the perfect team,  _ my little kitty.” _ I rolled my eyes. Yeah, Klug, taunt me one more time, that’ll win me over… “Just look into my eyes and--”

“Just look into my  _ CROSS!!” _

Klug screamed and fled out of the room. He escaped the room. Damn it… There was another way out of the room on the opposite end it would seem. That led to a hallway I didn’t rip the curtains off. Maybe… I chased after him.

“But, oh! I parried hypnotism.” How often do you get to say that?

I hope I was nowhere near being enslaved. That would not be my idea of fun. I did look for a second… 

“Come back here!” This purple bat carrying a book is faster than I can pace myself. This unripped hallway led back to the poorly lit foyer.

“Master! Master help me!” Earl is around the corner? I stopped and stayed out of his way. He could probably easily turn me.

“What is it, my child?” That sounds like the cloaked guy. So that can’t be anyone else but Earl…

“Raffine is back and she’s tailing me!” He still sounds a crybaby.

“Is that so?” Earl sounded bemused. “That was the long-haired, pinkhead, countess, correct?”

“I don’t think she’s counts as a countess... ” Klug said panicky.

“Countess Raffina…” Amitie? “I like it. Master, can you make her my co-slave, pretty please?” She said that so innocently, that’s so wrong. It is disgusting, and that’s what will happen to me?

“That was my plan, my dear.”

“Yay!” Ugh. I took out a stake and charged with it. But they were already facing my direction. Charging now would be dumb in a room with three vampires. Klug hid behind his master.

Earl wanted to say something but I wanted to say something to Amitie.

“Why? Why, are you wearing **that?”** She can not make this work. Is what I would say when Amitie would wear something that revealing. But there is something new here. “Did he make you older or something?”

“Uh-uh!” She chirped. “Imma seductive vampiress now! Innit neat?” She showed up. At least her attitude still betrays her. Still so childish. “Thank you, Master, I love.” Amitie embraced Earl. No. Don’t.

Earl broke off of Amitie. Thank you! Earl is fairly attractive. But he looks too old for poor 15-year-old Amitie. “Thank you, my dear.” He reached in for… Ew!

I looked at Klug and he was just as uncomfortable as I was at this man, looking like he’s in his mid-30s holding on a long passionate kiss onto Amitie.  _ And Amitie was into it!! _ “Why! Why you! How could you?!”

Earl broke from the kiss to Amitie’s dismay??? “I like pinkheads. Nothing more to it. Care to become my concubine as well? Or perhaps even my wife?”

“Do it, Raffie.” Amitie encouraged. ”You’ll feel great, you’ll love it~”

“You can start by dropping that stake, Countess.”

“You, pig. You…! I’m stabbing you, I’m stabbing you quick.”

“If my youthful cohorts and I don’t turn you first, Miss Raffine. You’ll be mine soon or later. Klug!”

The wimp jumped a little. “Y-Yes, Master?”

“Earn your rank. Make the little Countess see the benefits. Give it your all.”

“U-U-U-U-UUUHM…” He nervously looked back and forward between me and his “Master”. “Yessir, Master Graaf. L-Leave it to me.”

Earl nodded. He transformed a bat and flew away, Amitie followed. That left just me and Klug, and something tells me he isn’t as easy as Lidelle and Sig, nor will he run away this time. I readied my staff while he opened up a spellbook, a different book from the empty one he usually carries.

“Sorry, you had to see Amitie like that.”

“You? Apologizing?

“Don’t get used to it.”

“Heh, I’ll turn her back as I’ll turn everyone back. And regrettably, even you.”

“You won’t get any further. You’ll find we’re much tougher than ghosts! Just give up and become Master Graaf slightly more legal arm candy.” I’m 16 no matter how much I pretend to be 18…

“Never!” I charged with my staff for a leg sweep but the coward ran around the room avoiding me, casting his tacky self-made poetic spells.

_ “Slugs are really slow, _ __   
_ Turtles can be deceiving, _ _   
_ __ Your limbs feel heavy”

I was sloppy, I got hit. My arms and legs did feel heavy. But it’s nothing I can’t handle. I kept chasing him. “How!” He yelped he barely dodged my staff.

“When at home I train with a weighted gi on, this is nothing to me!”

“Hah!” He can’t cast that spell on me again. He knows that I know I can counter it now with a palm strike if I want. He flippantly flipped through his book. “AHA~! This sleep spell you won’t be able to counter! Kyayayaya!!”

“A sleep spell!?” That’s right! I can’t do anything, I can’t negate that the way I cast spells. I’m getting in contact with it regardless.

_ “Soft beds and Teddies,” _

Shoot! He’s casting, if I get hit it’s over, goodbye free will. What to do? What to do!?

_ “Like a child, you will sleep tight,” _

Uuh… There’s only one thing to do while I’m right behind him like that… I grabbed what I unfortunately needed…

_ “Farewell and goodNIGh--?!?” _

I… stabbed him in the heart by punching the stake… My body felt lighter already… I watch in horror as Klug turned to me with even more horror in his eyes before he limply fell on the floor.

“Klug?” I poked his body with my staff. “Klug?!” He’s… No! I-I k-k... 

I cried… I never thought it would come to this. All this time I thought I’d never miss him if he died… I. I’m rushing to the next hallway I can’t bear to see him like that. He’s so still. There’s no aura to make you immediately hate him. He’s not flailing his arms around.

I’m far too shaky… I need to sit down. But I can’t! “Vampire!! AH!!”

… 

And now Arle hah-had a stake through her. She fell. Carbuncle walked up. He didn’t seem like a vampire, so that makes it easier. “Uh. Carbuncle, hide Arle where the sun can’t reach her, bye!” I didn’t wanna stick around an angry Carbuncle.

I ran upstairs in hope I can avoid him for now. Hopefully, he just mourns.

If I can take solace in any of this I can stick it to my therapist and say to her that I’m definitively not a sociopath.

Again, if I survive…

I slapped myself several times, I got myself motivated to save whoever I still can while in search of Earl. But my gut feeling tells me I’ll feel how I felt again soon enough.

I ripped the curtains in this hallway. Unless there’s an attic then this is the top floor.

_ Attic(?) _ __   
_ 1st Floor _ _   
_ __ Ground floor

Anyone killed will get a proper burial. I’ll promise them that at least. I opened the door to a toy room?... 

“20, 21, 22, 23, 24-- Hey, don’t distract me!” It’s the dragon lady on all fours, on the ground, counting marbles, her useless tail knocking a lot away. “Aww. Not again.” “1, 2, 3, 4,” Etc. Do I give this one a burial? I don’t even know her. Does she even deserve it?

Is she even a vampire? She always had fangs I think. “Hey, you have you been bit?”

“13 gah! You made me lose count!”

“Sorry, notsorry. Have you become a vampire?” I reiterated.

“Who hasn’t? Everyone here should be one by now. I’m not gonna check, I’m busy counting these marbles!”

I squinted my eyes. Clearly I’m not in any danger here. “Why?” And more importantly, do I care, nope. I grabbed a garlic necklace.

“I JUST GOTTA!! 1, 2, 3, 4,”

I smirked, I need a little levity. “How high have you gotten?”

“I JUST LOST COUNT AGAIN!! RAAAAWR!!!” That was just bark. “I can’t count above 99.”

Seriously? “How are you even alive?”

“I’m pretty. If I’m lucky, guys do stuff for me.” Believe it or not my eyes shot open and I snap my finger.

“That was such an obvious answer.” I do that too.

“GAO! 1, 2, 3,”

“Let me put you out of your misery…” Not an inappropriate time to say that… “I’ll undo the hypnosis.” I got close. Being careful not to slip on any marbles. I put the necklace on her.

“Raaaaawr! This stinks worse than that trap my sister fell in to get back at my sister! Ew! 1, 2, 3, 4,”

“...” Lemon! She sucked it dry and fell. I hope she’s okay??? I made sure she’s safe anyway. I moved on.

I’d rather have her staked than Klug and Arle… If I had to choose, I mean.

Onto the next room. I saw Ringo and Maguro in a romantic dance. Wearing clothes only slightly less ancient than this building. That dress is old.

Not gonna lie, it hasn’t been in fashion for who knows in how long, but I kinda want that dress.

Her boyfriend was the ever-popular tuxedo. That never goes out of style.

Oh, why don’t you just kneecap me. The redhead noticed me. But they kept on dancing. Maybe they haven’t been clued in on my duty. Ringo giggled. “My, my, Maguro, we have got a guest.”

“It is Raffine my sweetheart.” So they’re more open about their love now. Good for them… “That explains that dreadful shouting in the room next door.” 

“Seems like she’s not yet turned, my sweet.”

“You can look at her face.”

“Where are you looking?” Ringo sounded a bit jealous.

“The cat suit, silly, what else?”

“Ah.” Ringo looked at me. It’s clear she held in a laugh. “Excuse me, that was silly. Are you here to turn us--?”

“Murder!? I didn’t do murder!” I bit my tongue, shouldn’t have said that.

“What did she say, Ringo?”

“I have no idea, Maguro. She said it so fast.” Phew.

“Would you be offended if I take her hand for a bit?”

I prepared the staff. “Don’t bother! I can take you both on!” I cut off Ringo’s jealous remark.

“We don’t need to fight, Raffine.” Maguro boasted as he broke off of Ringo with a kiss on the lips. It’s just Maguro, he’s got no magic or any special skills beyond that toy he always bounces around. Ringo can at least produce lighting. And only lighting. These two shouldn’t be any trouble outside of Puyo Puyo.

“Oh~!” Maguro moved his bangs out of the way.  _ His eyes~ _ They’re so sparkly and handsome~  _ He’s so dreamy~ _ Everything floating in my head washed away,  _ I’m so tranquil~ So relaxed~ _ I’m rarely ever relaxed. I can’t look away~ Even as his,  _ gorgeous _ red-eyes, even as it closer and closer, where it got out of focus to do to my farsightedness.  _ Stunning~ _

I think I’m in love. “Maguro, please make you-- YOUHOUHOUW!” I punched the purplehead across the room into the wall.

“Maguro!” Ringo yelled. 

“Urk. I’m okay…” He threw up.

“Are you sure you’re okay, darling?” She held his hand romantically.

“Raffine’s blood tastes nasty! I’v--” He upchucked some more. “I’ve had rotten fish more fresh than this…”

I rubbed my neck. It has two holes in it, two  _ bleeding _ holes. I grew so enraged I pushed Ringo against another wall. Grabbed a stake and pounded it in with my fists. “Happy now?!” I asked the unmoving body. “You doomed your only hope!”

“Maguro!” Ringo lunged at me fangs first! I expertly redirected the lunge to another wall with a kick! Label me fool if didn’t put a lemon in her mouth, I have no time to wait here and explain why I killed her boyfriend with some garlic around her neck. I’ve been infected! I ran to the closest bathroom I could find. It happened to be the one I changed in.

I bandaged my neck so I won’t bleed out too bad.

Not that it matters. I’ll be a vampire sooner or later…

Might as well take this suit off and get back into my more mobile regular clothes.

I risked looking outside. The sun reached its peak, it’s going down.

Better stake everyone while I still can. Or even better just stake Earl! And I’ll turn back to normal along with anyone else.

I won’t be their hero though… 

I felt a bit of guilt return about Klug, Arle and now Maguro… Who’ll go to my celebration party when they won’t be around to celebrate?

Priorities, Raffina! You can throw one for yourself if they hate you that much! Kill that vampire while you still can!

I readied my lemons and stakes!

I kicked the door down and hastened my progress.

And as luck would have it, I found a lounge room where Earl and Amitie are making out… EW!! Amitie opened her eyes. “Raffie~ Wanna join us?”

“NO!” My stake and lemons were ready to stab this cornered bastard!  _ “KIYA!!” _ I made a projectile out of a stake once again. Amitie jumped out of the way in surprise. Earl did not move.

“How did it bounce!?!”

“Are you okay, Master?” Amitie cried out.

“Hahahaha!” Earl laughed hard with his hand over his face.  _ “Punching _ a stake? My fair countess, you will make an excellent wife and bodyguard when I secretly take over this country.” He knocked where his heart should be. Metal…

“In your dreams.” I replied.

“We’ll see, Countess.” Did he notice something about me? Must be the blood on my bandage. “Have you been turned?”

“Oh my gosh, Raffie, c’mere, Master will lo--”

“No! None of that! I will stop you!” I defied him.

“C’mon, Master, make her join us, please?” Amitie asked.

“Of course. Raffine, drop your weapons and come join me on his side.” I’m standing in place to make a point. “I do not need to lift a finger to turn you.” Though he did raise an eyebrow. “It’s dry? How unusual, when have you been bitten, Countess?”

“Ten minutes ago or so.”

“Than you should be under my control already… Odd.”

“I’m gonna stop you before I become ‘yours’! For the people I staked!” I don’t know where that came from but it sounded right. He eluded me.

“Amitie, dear. Please hold her in place if you please. And no drinking.” Amitie obeyed with a smile. Hrgh, Amitie shouldn’t be this strong. Is that another vampire benefit or is because she’s in an older body now?

“So, you’ve staked a few of my henchman, have you?” He paced about.

“Raffie’s a murderer?” Amitie sounded heartbroken.

“It was self-defense!” I reflexively said.

“Be quiet you two.” He pulled out a book. “Now who did you kill?”

“DON’T USE THE ‘K’ WORD!!”

“Now, now. Tell me~”

“Klug, Maguro, Arle. Dammit.” His hypnotic eyes. I gotta stop looking.

He chuckled, he’s soooo glad of himself. I hope they didn’t notice my pouch where my anti-vampire stuff is stored. He searched his book.

“No offense, Raffie, but you stink a bit.” Must be the garlic.

“Didn’t you hear your  _ “Master”? _ Can it, Amitie, Dear…”

“Aha.” Earl chanted a spell with his back turned to me. Three dark flames appeared in front of him. Out of them emerged Klug, Maguro, and Arle. It ignited a reaction in me I didn’t expect.

“Klug! Arle! You’re okay!” How though? Are they human again!?

“Aw~ Raffie, you do care about Klug~”

“Your Master ordered you to shut up, Amitie! So be a good girl and obey.”

“Oh my~ You’d make an excellent bride in crime, my dear Countess.”

“Can it, and tell me what’s going on? Why do they look so lifeless? D-Do they still h-have their stakes?!”

“Oh, that? Pull them out!” I can’t look… When I took a peek all that was damaged were their clothes. No kidding you, like they were never stabbed.

“Okay, I’m glad they’re alive. But how did you do that? What is that book?”

“This? This is merely  _ The Book of Dominance. _ A collection of spells that will work on those who have died twice  _ without question, no exceptions. _ Including a restoration and resurrection spell. And it is in hand of me, the Earl E. Graaf.”

“Complete obedience spells too, I take it? With no questions asked?”

He smirked and seemed bemused. “One step ahead of me. We have a lot in common, my dear.” I wanna hurl. “And you’re completely right. Making them completely subservient to me.”

“Personwho’sdiedtwicesayswhat!”

“What?” Earl reacted. “Oh no! Now she knows! Imeannowait!”

“HA! Oh, La-Ti-Da!” Okay,  _ I need that book before I become his vampire. _

“Keep that grip tight!”

“Yes, Master!” Her high-pitched voice is so painful up close… 

“You three!” He addressed Klug, Maguro, and Arle. “Knock my second bride-to-be out, and then come to me for another bite.”

“Yes, Master.” “Yes, Master.” “Yes, Master.”

Earl got out of the way for his lackeys. He won’t even take me in a fair fight… “Coward. Doesn’t even know how to court a lady…”

“Pah, dear, there’s only one family line who can lay any harm on me in a fistfight. And I discreetly left Belgium for that exact reason…” Belgium? Isn’t that one of the neighboring countries? Topography is my worst subject at school.

He signaled his minions to stop and leaned his pale face close to mine. “Come on, give a headbutt.”

I grinned with my teeth wide. I usually try to avoid making such an undignified face but oooooohohoho~ I can’t help it. “I can do one better! Brace yourselves!” I turned my head to Amitie. I used Amitie’s body to slam Earl flat into to ground.

“Owchies, why Raffie!” Amitie said on top of her ‘Master’.

“What… just… happened?” He sounded confused. I grabbed his book. “Did… Yes! That did hurt? A lot?”

“Ohoho, I’m sorry, Earl, I am Primp’s strongest lady~ I must’ve hit you harder than you’re used to.”

“Why, Raffie?” Amitie winced in pain.

I had the book “So how does it work?” I did not think this through enough…

“With magic.” He said matter-of-factly. At least that’s how he sounds, I have a feeling he’s being sarcastic. But if he isn’t what this means for me is I have to hit these three hard to command them. That’s counterproductive.

I mean I’d gladly do it to Klug, and Maguro. The latter doomed me, and Klug is Klug, and made me kill him. But Arle hasn’t done anything to annoy me as of late, that would be unfair.

“To hell with it!”

I beat up these three with my combat skills they lack. Didn’t even fight back. Earl couldn’t control them so it makes sense. “It’s really sad to see my friends fighting.” Amitie commented

Earl got back up again with the help of Amitie. “I got your book, Earl.” I smugly waved it around. I earned it.

“You should be under my command already.” He’s slowly losing patience. “Why aren’t you a vampire yet? How’s that even possible?!”

“You tell me!” Not that I’m complaining mind you. Ow, this bite still stings. I rubbed the bandaged neck. The blood dried at least.

“How is she not under your wonderful control, Master?” Amitie seemed curious to know.

“There’s only one family line that proved to be a threat to me…” He gasped, he shielded his body with his cape. “Can it be!? She must be of the  _ van Fielding  _ family!?!”

I knew I was special, but this just confirmed it. “It’s just _ Fielding, _ actually.” I correct him. I could see the fear in his eyes.  _ “Raffina Fielding. _ And what so special about my family, besides being rich that is?”

“D-Depends…” I got him stuttering~ “Are you perchance the decedent of Raphael van Fielding?”

“Never heard of him. Was he a fine example of a gentleman?”

“He was a hairy Flemish barbarian.”

“Oh… Marvelous…” At least my line got sexy later on if he is my ancestor… I only hope he’s related on the off-chance I can crush his face easier.

What was Flemish again? Something spun-off of France? I hope so. I like being French.

“And are you m-magicless by any chance?” He followed up.

A sweatdrop threatened to escape. “What kind of question is that? Of course, I have magic. I have lots of mana coursing through my veins, I have plenty of magic, stop asking stupid questions.”

“NOOO!!” He clutched Amitie’s wrist. “Give up on her joining us, she’s immune! Your buh-bloodline is my weakness. Her blood tastes like pure poison!” …Wha. “SUNLIGHT!!” That doesn’t make much more sense. It does feel good.

“Aw, what should we do now, Master?!”

“H-Hide! Hide until sunset!” They dashed off. I let them, the sun is still up, they can’t hide for long~. For now I need to read this book. And luckily it is in French and not in Belgian or something.

There, I learned the command and the sapience spell, I slapped the wrist, backhanded the face, and punched in the stomach twice each to cast them on Arle, Klug, and Maguro respectively.

“Ooooooow… ★” Maguro held his stomach. “What gives Raffine? ★”

“You know exactly what you did!” I held my neck with one hand and clenched with the other.

“What did I do? ★ Where am I? ★ Where’s Ringo? ★”

“Where’s Carby?” Arle asked.

Turns out they can’t remember anything before they turned into vampires.

I didn’t want to explain it to them beyond that they died. I directed them to Akuma and wait there to let him explain.

“Stay safe, Guys.” I said before they left. They gave me a funny look.  _ “GO!” _ I threatened by pounding my fist in my palm.

I went back to hunt down Earl, I left the already staked stakes from those three here. They’re bloody, and I don’t wanna touch more blood than I have to. I decided to let go off my staff and took the Book of Dominance with me instead.

I traced the only path he could’ve taken. It leads to the basement.

That or they ate the bullet and went outside… Can I resurrect Amitie like that? I’m assuming vampires melt when exposed to sunlight.

There are four doors in the basement. “Hng!” Locked. On the inside? “HIYA! Ow.” I hope the two aren’t in there… I opened one of the others.

This room is dark and cold, but not frigid? Is this a wine cellar? I see some other  _ rotten _ foods. Corpses smell better I’m sure. Did anyone even bother checking this mansion before they sold it?

My ears detect someone in this darkness. I roundhouse kicked the air while casting my ultimate spell  _ “Ciel Arc!” _ known as my  _ ‘Rainbow Deluxe’ _ maneuver to ignorant  _ plebs. _ This rainbow should keep this room lit from the rainbow trail my kick left behind. Yes, of course, that makes sense! It’s a light-based spell. Duh!…

Pleb.

“Ciel Arc?!” That voice! “Raffine!” That voice immediately followed upon. Lemres popped from the corner where he was obscured previously. “Hiisssssss!” And he returned to said corner. I-Is my light that strong? Vampires get hurt by my light? Does this confirm I’m related to that ‘van Fielding’ brute?

Anyway, I walked up to him. He can’t get to me~

“Blood! Haven’t had any blood.” He looked utterly depraved with his disheveled hair and open red-eyes. He was clutching a candy jar. “I didn’t bring any chocolate to act as a blood substitute, please Raffine  _ give me your blood!” _

I’m almost considering extending my arm for Lemres to drink and watch him squirm and throw up for the tricks he pulled over the years. But fortunately, I thought twice.

  1. It’ll hurt.
  2. I’ll bleed.
  3. I don’t even know if my current bite mark is there permanently or not.
  4. This room stinks enough as is. No need for him to puke.
  5. Blood.

“How about some sugar instead?”

“Don’t mock me!” I flinched. Lemres lashed out. Usually, he’s a ‘mellow fellow’ as Amitie would put it. “Sugar does nothing for me anymore thanks to Master Graaf! I need blood. They call you  _ sweet  _ sometimes, Raffine, lemme  _ drink  _ you!”

“Oheheheh.” I had a morbid giggle. “Hah-How m-much fresh blood do you still have, Mr Lemres?”

“What do you--”

Staked him, fixed him. He’s okay now. Forgotten what happened.

He picked out a red wine gum out of the candy jar. “Sugar!” He cried and embraced me. I would let him but I still have limited time, I cannot see the sun here.

I explained what I needed to explain and told him to kindly shove off to Akuma.

“Are Feli and Baldanders alright?”

“I haven’t found them yet.”

“Okay… Make sure she’s safe. Maybe don’t stab her as you did to me.” That’ll be one of the hardest things I do. The ‘making sure she’s a safe’ part, I should clarify. “Lollipop?”

“Out!”

Let’s try room 2. It has to be a breath of fresh air. 1, 2, 3, open.

Instantly I noticed a glow from the middle of the room, a green glow from a cauldron. It’s that witch very enthusiastically and rapidly stirring. “Ohohohohohohohooooohoho~” Cackling hyperactively. What was her name again? Do I even care? Wait, her face isn’t pale…

“Hey.”

“Hm?” She quit stirring quickly grabbed her broom and held me at bay. “Ah, yer not one of them bloodsuckers.” She let out a sigh of relief. “Howdy there, miss Raffina. Good thing, you’ve come t’ mah makeshift shoppe.”

I sneered a bit. “Are you planning to blow the mansion up? I’ll let you know that Daddy wouldn’t like that so soon!”

“Nah. Ah’ve been busy trying t’ brew more of mah cure potion, Ah tested them, and they work.”

“So… You have been turned?” That sentence fully just sunk in.

“And cured.” She nodded. She seems like her own satisfied customer.

“Ohohoho~” She sounded so proud of herself. That laugh is so annoying. “Indeedy~” She held a beaker to her cheek with a grin. “This li’l ol’ potion Ah was working on here does nothing but taste like blood, and that kept me sane until Ah could brew the curing potion.”

“Weren’t you supposed to hypnotized or something?”

“Ohohohohohoho!~” So annoying! “Ah am too hyperactive fer that t’ stick. So Ah faked it.” And Amitie isn’t hyperactive enough?

“How hyperactive do you need to be? Nevermind!” Before she could digress into a rant or such I’m asking something else. “Gimme that cure potion.” Amitie needs it.

“And why should I?”

“Are you pulling my leg?! These vampires will run amock if I don’t stop them tonight!”

“That’ll up mah profits fer mah potions, a mighty profit fer once.” Oh, good idea, but it’s not mine.

“Now’s not the time, give me it!” But she just wagged her finger and pulled out a potion for the backpack leaning against the wall.

“Ya can have this sample potion instead.” I took the vial from her hand and inspected it. It’s a different color from that brew in the cauldron.

“What is this?” I asked.

“A potion that makes ya sneeze in reverse.” I stared her down for about ten seconds. I uncorked the vial a let its liquid fall to the ground. “Hey, don’t waste mah precious brew!”

“Hah!” I rolled up my sleeve and scooped out of the cauldron with the now-empty vial.

“Thief!”

“It’s for the greater good.” I pulled an eyelid and stuck my tongue out.

“Let’s Puyo Puyo! If I win you’ll drink a potion that makes you sneeze. Through. Your.  **Butt!!” ** She pulled out a vial!

“Ew! None of that! And there’s no time!!”

I won. I left her unconscious. For that wasted time I borrowed more empty vials and scooped some more of that cure up.

The last of the non-locked doors. I slapped myself, that’s  _ unlocked, _ you idiot! I gently opened it, I had completely forgotten to keep track of everyone who was here, and that sooner or later I had to battle  _ that vicious beast. _ Possibly as a vampire.

And I am cursed, Baldanders was here in this spacious room and Feli was busy with a summoning circle. As far as I’m aware she tried billions of times but had only one success story.

Well, I guess two. But I kicked that one away for good.

Anyway, the third time won’t be today…

Crap, but I still have an issue on my hands. How will I handle the big Baldanders? He had pretty sharp teeth already, but what from I can barely see from this angle his fangs have grown quite a bit. And he’ll be quite a threat now he’s more inclined to bite me… 

He probably won’t humour a Puyo match.

“˙˙˙ǝɯᴉʇ sᴉɥʇ ʞɹoʍ ǝsɐǝlԀ ˙˙˙ǝɯᴉʇ sᴉɥʇ ʞɹoʍ ǝsɐǝlԀ”

Feli doesn’t stand a chance against me outside of a Puyo match, however. Ha! I mean what’s that dwarf gonna do to me? Tug on my hair? Ohohoho~ If she pulls out just one strand she’s double dead!

“Hmm?” Feli noticed me sneaking up. Stupid glowing vial! “Keheheheh~ Sic’r, Bal.” Baldanders nodded as she went back to what she’s doing. And now Baldanders was after me.

This thing was heavily armoured too. And do those wings even work?

Dodge! Dodge! WOAH! That was a close one! I’m not sure I can keep this up! I’m scared!

“Keheheh! I’m almost done summoning his army, one by one! If this doesn’t prove to Master Graaf I am his most loyal servant worthy to be his right hand I don’t know what I need to do!!”

Looks like I’m running out of time! I can’t win a 3-on-1 if 1-of-the-3 is this monster! I’m riding on a lot of luck with this one.

“Eep!” He roared like a fierce Minotaur!

Wait, riding? Yes! “Ohohoho~” Raffina, you’re a genius! “Oh, La-Ti-Da!” Now to wait for an opening, then I can make him drink this vial from a relatively safe place!

But Feli cackled like freaking a maniac throwing me off! (I’m okay.) “Yeeeees! YEEEEEEEEEEEEES!!” She sounds like she’s enjoying it too much. “I OPENED UP A PORTAL!!”

“NO!!” I yelled!

“HYEES!!! Come out, Demon! Serve your new Master: GRAAF!!!”

I need to turn this mutt to my side and quick! I switched to a stake.

But said mutt stopped in its place, and I soon heard why. It was a rapid succession of impacts from abo-- AND I fell on my butt as a blue feathered bird looking thing fell through the ceiling and bounced off the metal helmet of the beast.  _ Grok _ it went. Baldanders slapped it into the wall near Feli, making her jump, the blue birdy fell into the portal on a demon who tried to climb out of.

“No! Don’t close!” Feli tried desperately to keep it open with her hands. “Don’t be another waste of time!” Had I seen that bird before?

Baldanders whined at the loud noise its vibrating metal helmet. Now it’s time for him to drink the serum! I succeeded! The potion worked! The beast’s fangs returned to normal! It was still whining.

“You! Die!”

“Oho? How unlike you, dear. Got nothing ominous to say?~” I taunted her. It felt great.

“You’ll die someday! Hyaaaaa!”

The imp charged at me, I kept her at bay with just my arm. Pulled out a cross and shoved it right into her face. “Hyeeeeee! A plus sign!” I got her cornered. The scared look on her even paler face~

“Hey, mutt!” Seems like the ringing stopped. It paid attention alright because it growled at me. “Woah now! Is that how you treat the lady who turned you back to normal?!”

“?” It relaxed a little. Good.

“Your mistress here is still a vampire.” I nudged my head to her.

“P-P-Put th-th-that sc-scary thing away!” She’s referring to the  _ ‘plus sign’~ _ Pffft.

“!!” The dog got back on edge.

“Look, if you promise to help me with one teensie thing,” I played it a bit cutesy and flirty as I one-handedly shook another vial between my fingers just for the heck of it. “And I’ll cure your li’l missy on the spot…”

“…” He’s thinking about it. That’s more than I can say about a lot of people I know.

“Puh-Plus sus-sign…”

Baldanders nodded.

He broke down the fourth door in this basement for me. I heard Amitie and Earl gasp in surprise.

“Oh, La-Ti-Da! Thanks, sweetie~” I kissed his helmet’s cheek. I think he blushed.

“Woooof…”

“Now go to Akuma!”

“Woof! Woof!” It took off with the knocked out Feli with garlic around her neck. Turns out she was still hypnotized.

“Oh my goodness, Earl~ Did I do that? My humblest apologies.” I mocked him in a ditzy tone.

“Ea-Earl’s not my name.”

“Oh! Really? You see I have this problem, it makes me not care about your personal preferences,  _ Earl.” _ I took a step further in room. About as spacious as the previous one. And each step I took the more he and Amitie got scared. I’m not even holding anything! It’s like I’m a living cross.

Earl bit hit lip. He pushed Amitie at me. “Woah! Master, why?”

“Fight her, dear!”

“I see through your plan, coward!” I shouted as I ran to close this door. I pulled an elastic hairband off my wrist, hung the cross to it, and hung that onto the doorknob. “Let’s face it, you two, you’re locked in with Primp Town’s prettiest and toughest.” I cracked my knuckles for extra effect

“M-Master! That doorknob got scary all of the sudden!” Amitie ran back to Earl with open arms for comfort. Ugh.

“Obey me, dear!” The monster shoved her back to which I caught her from behind. I used Amitie’s fang to uncork to the vial.

“What are you feeding her?” Earl asked, still terrified.

“You’ll see~❤” I said as I force-fed Amitie the potion. When her exposed skin started to turn to her regular tan is when I let her go.

“I feel funny.” Amitie held her head barely managing to maintain her balance.

“What did you-- Did you turn her back into a  _ human?”  _ The disgust in his voice is music to my ears.

“Oui!” Though she still doesn’t look any younger… Just between you and me, I’m actually jealous of that body. But I digress, I pulled out another vial. “It’ll be your turn soon enough, Earl-y~”

“Pah, you can try all you might, Countess, but you assume  _ I _ got turned.” He got his spine back. “But I was born a vampire!”

“Oh, then suck on these lemons!”

“I can afford to suck a handful of these and still have enough energy before I will feel tired!”

“Um… Garlic?”

“BWAHAHAHAHAHA! That just smells bad!”

Cut to the chase. “My last stake!”

“Amitie, burn it!”

_ “Flame!” _

I dropped the burning stake. “Amitie?…”

“Y-Yes, R-Raffi?”

“…Choke on this!” I put a garlic necklace around her neck and I pushed her hard out of the way.

“Owie!” She fell on her behind. “Huh?”

“Earl, toying with you stopped being fun!” I pulled out his book.

“No! Anything but to that!!”

“No! Anything I command!!” With a few quick enchanted punches and he’s completely wrapped around my little finger. “Stay put until further notice!!”

“Yes...”

“Yes, what?”

“Yes… Mistress.”

“Good!” I closed the book with a smile. “How does your own medicine taste, bitch?” He refused to answer.

“Raffie!”

“Aaah!” Amitie had tackled me onto the ground, she cried into my blouse. “Oh, Raffie, you’re my hero! He was planning to do an awful thing to me and make me enjoy it!” I tried to push her off of me. She still has the older body. Not that I can’t push that off of me, but her hug’s really tight! “Please, Raffie! Pleasepleasepleaseplease do something about that bah-heh-heh-haaaad maaaaaaan!” She rubbed her cheek on my chest.

“Oh, did I steal your girlfriend?” Earl mocked my mocking tone. “I’m sooooo sorry!”

“Hrgh. Amitie, get off of me if you want this jerk to pay.”

“Anything for my hero~” Hah… Felt good to be approaching the last year’s status quo again~

I opened the book. “Do your worst, Countess van Fielding.”

“You’re in no position to command_ me,_ _parasite! _I command you to turn Amitie back to her proper age.”

“What?” Amitie cried out. Earl wordlessly casted my desired spell. I thanked him with a demeaning pat on the head as if he’s a small dog. I’m enjoying this as long as he isn’t. “Raffie!” Amitie whined. “I kinda liked that body…”

“You’ll grow it back in in a few years.” I dismissed it with the back of my hand. She won’t look better than me if I can do something about it. “Now find yourself a nice closet, take off that nothing, dress into something that fits or at least covers your body, and then meet me in the lobby. In that order.”

“But I wanna see what you’re gonna do to Graaf.”

“You  _ will  _ see. Now go! Wrap yourself in a curtain if you have to! Or do you wanna be in your underwear around everyone else? Gogogogogo!” I gestured for her to go and she scooted off.

A vacation, a spa, anything relaxing would be nice after today. “I need a cigarette.” A huge sigh came out of my mouth as I held my head… Earl raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that, corpse.” I said as I took off the cross of the doorknob and back in my pouch. “Follow me.”

“Hold on, Raffine! The cavalry’s here!” Klug belted. Him, Arle, Maguro, Feli, and Baldanders were battle-ready.

“…I’m done…” I proved it by making Earl do the chicken dance.

I asked them if the sun was still up. There’s about an hour left. More than enough time.

I had everyone gathered in the lobby, anyone who was a vampire has been cured, Amitie found an oversized sweater. Akuma bought the blonde witch’s recipe.

“Graaf…”

“Akuma.” And that’s all they had to say to each other.

With the help of all the  **l** _ o _ ** _v_ ** **e** _ ly _ dark magicians and Lemres, and Akuma all the sunlight was banned from coming in. Direct sunlight anyway, whatever light was here came from outside through the front door.

I have told no one what I had planned, though it shouldn’t take a genius to figure it out. The book was firmly in my hand. “Now, Earl. With just a few spoken words and we’re done. Do you have any last words?”

“Yes.” The shirtless vampire said. That’ll make sense if you didn’t catch on yet. “You may have ruined my plan I’ve been scheming for years like a lumberjack cuts down a tree. But I owe a friend of mine some loyal minions. And he will come and collect next year.”

While everyone is gossiping behind me what it could mean I just said: “So?”

“My dear countess, my demon friend might be a gian… You don’t need to know that. Just know that demons are nowhere near as diplomatic compared to us noble vampires…”

“Aha. I’ve heard enough of you.  _ Walk into the remaining sunlight now.” _

I can say this about this guy, he faces death with dignity.

We can’t have that. With a little run and a jump, I dropkicked this filth’s back and he stumbled face-first into the sand. My clothes were already dirty and a bit ripped but I’d do this even if they weren’t because that felt great!

Unlike some of the squeamish ones here, I can’t look away at him struggling to try to crawl back into the shadow while melting, gaining massive sunburn.

He stopped.

Everyone cheered for me, shook my hands, some unwanted kisses, it was great! If being a hero to these people means this much praise, compliments, and gifts, sustained popularity, then I’ll stay their hero! This is what I slowly learned last year, re-enforced this year, and you can bet that I’ll stop the demons next year! (Though hopefully let me have a peaceful Halloween for once.) Oh, La-Ti-DOH! Akuma snatched the Book of Dominance out of my hands. “Hey!”

“I can’t have you using it on your friends while I shall spend my valuable time demon proofing the world because there’s no telling how big the scale is, kumamamama! You shall have to take my place protecting Primp Town for the time being.”

“Oh, Raffie is gonna protect us some more? Wicked~” Some others shared the sentiment. With a few cynical outliers, because of course.

“Okay, Akuma. It’ll cut into some of my valuable time, but I’ll accept your offer.” 

“It wasn’t an offer.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to warelander for helping me spellcheck.
> 
> Smash Ultimate Raffina Mii: 3S53Y3JR  
I didn’t plan to share it here despite making it during the making of this chapter, I did not think about the other when doing either, that’s why have to say she’s ironically wearing the Vampire Garb. It was the closest thing that looked like her usual getup. Enjoy.
> 
> Originally I wanted to leave out my made-up last name for Raffine out of this series. I don’t wanna shove it down your throat, sometimes in fanfics there’s no place for your headcanons. But I felt it kinda right with a Vampiric threat. Helsing, Fielding. The comparison is as shallow as Raffina herself.
> 
> His title was supposed to be Count Graaf, instead of Earl Graaf. I wanted the Vampires to be a surprise. The ‘count’ part is synonymous with Dracula. Earl basically means the same thing. And then I added an E… The Earl E. Graaf… In Dutch, “Graaf” means ‘Count’ and ‘Dig’ (as in the high status and digging respectively), and in Dutch “Graf”  
means grave. The name’s un-Puyo like, but this guy’s a one-shot anyway. He ain’t important.
> 
> Count and Vampire who?
> 
> And um… This story was finished before Yooka-Laylee and the Impossible Lair came out. The way how Capital B and Earl Graaf were defeated are completely coincidental.


End file.
